The Wind Demon
by Skydon3
Summary: One Piece without the crew being pirates. One word: Gangsters. Supernatural for Luff's gum gum fruit, nothing else;sorry Superman. Not really suspenseful as you think. Besides, it's just another lame old story.


**Yeah...I'm starting a new story..**

* * *

><p>The alleyway was dark. Very dark.<p>

A chill ripped through Nami as she walked home. Why didn't she bring a jacket?

The alleyway was dark. Very dark.

Nami suddenly heard scuffled footsteps behind her.

_Step. Step._

She swiftly turned around, seeing 3 teenage boys behind her.

The alleyway was dark. Very dark.

" Perverts," Nami thought as she prepared to give them each a good blow. Why were they always following her?

Suddenly, the moon cast it's dim light on the trio, causing Nami to gasp.

These were no stalkers. She could vaguely make out that each boy was tanned and muscular with scars running down their arms, their faces breaking out in a smirk. The middle one held something sleek and black in his hand.

A gun. Nami's heart froze as they approached her, each with a killing intent.

The alleyway was dark. Very dark.

The gun rose and leveled up to Nami's head. One shot, and her life will be taken. All that will happen by a pull of the trigger.

Nami couldn't move. All these boys' smirks and gleaming eyes pierced into her soul, weakening her.

" W-why do you want to k-kill me?"

The tallest one on the left grinned." We didn't have fresh blood spill today...so..."

He pulled out his own gun." See you in hell."

Both guns shot at the same time; the 2 bullets spewing out of the deadly devices, inching towards its target.

The alleyway was dark. Very dark.

_Clatter._

"What happened?" The tall one asked." Did ya kill her?"

The leader in the middle frowned. " The bullets..They're split cleanly in half on the ground. We didn't even hit her."

He glared at the girl in front of him. How come they couldn't kill this person?

They alleyway was dark. Very dark.

A whooshing wind enveloped the three and they looked around, puzzled. What was that wind?

Nami was just as skeptical. She survived somehow a few seconds ago, and now a strange breeze.

"Run! Just run now, or else you'll die!" She told herself, but Nami was too curious to move. What was going on? .

Suddenly, he appeared. Nami didn't know who he was, but something about him was familiar.

He was a guy, but his hat covered his eyes, so Nami didn't know how old he was. He had black robes on that whooshed around when the wind moved.

" Oh crap! " The three boys started to scamper away." It's the wind demon!"

Nami raised her eyebrows. " Wind demon?"

The leader looked back at her and stared. " He's all famous over the news. Sometimes he helps victims from gangsters like us, or he kills gangsters for fun."

When the threesome were only dots in the distance, the "Wind Demon" approached her. Nami didn't run. Somehow, she knew he meant no harm.

The Wind Demon lifted his hat up, and Nami smiled.

" Thank's for saving me." She stepped towards him.

Luffy grinned, his white teeth shining.

Nami suddenly stopped. " Did you kill anybody while being..."

She gestured towards his black robes.

" Nah, that was a popular rumor." Luffy explained. " I save people from bad guys. You know, got to make use of my rubbery arms."

Luffy, Nami, and the rest of the crew were once pirates, but due to circumstances, they decided to retire and settle down, getting education at a high school.

" By the way, how did you make the wind and stop the bullets?" Nami wondered.

The former captain demonstrated by stretching out his arm and snapping it back, creating a sharp breeze.

" I can make a lot of wind by doing gomu gomu pistol in the air." Luffy shrugged. " And for the cut-up bullets..."

"Well?"

" Zoro. You better thank him at school tommorrow."

" Huh? He wasn't here that time."

Luffy stared at her intently. " Zoro was here. The group that just attacked you was the number 7 most dangerous gang, with only 2 members."

Nami twisted her eyebrows. " So Zoro was that guy that didn't have a gun from the group, acting as a double agent? No wonder he didn't talk at all when they approached me."

" Yep." Luffy started to smile his big dumb smile." By the way, can I borrow your history notes?"

" Hell no!"

BAM.

A smoking bump rose on Luffy's head.


End file.
